Franco Baldwin
Franco Baldwin is a fictional character on General Hospital. Storylines |-|2007-08= |-|2009-10= |-|2011-12= |-|2013-14= |-|2015-16= |-|2017-18= In August 2017, after returning from New York, Franco moved in with Elizabeth and her boys after Hayden Barnes left Port Charles. In November 2017, Franco was questioned by the PCPD if he had anything to do with holding everybody at Metro Court Hotel restaurant hostage. He denied any involvement holding everybody hostage and he was at General Hospital when that happened and he was therefore unharmed and eliminated as a suspect. |-|2019-present= On August 7, Franco found out that Cameron is missing and soon found out that he had been abducted by Hank Archer aka Shiloh who bores a striking resemblance to Nathan West. Franco goes to find Cameron and found him at DeWitt Street with Shiloh and his new accomplice Arthur Cabot who had been released from prison one week earlier. On August 12, when Franco woke up, he told Elizabeth he needed to see his superior officer, meaning he is no longer Franco Baldwin; he is Chief Andrew Cain without his sister-in-law Hayden Barnes knowing. In January 2020, Franco gains a new enemy Cyrus Renault who is currently serving at Pentonville Penitentiary when the shooting occurred leaving Franco unharmed when he heard the news about them. On February 11, Franco comes back and attempts to get reinstated as Art Therapist at General Hospital nearly two weeks after the three shootouts and nearly a week after Sonny visited Cyrus Renault in prison as Franco attempts to fill his sister-in-law Hayden's shoes. Crimes Committed *Accomplice of Jerry Jacks during the Metro Court hostage crisis 2007; arrested and lawyered up in the aftermath *Tied up his brother Logan Hayes under Jerry Jacks' orders 2008 *Conspiracy; helped Jerry Jacks, Paul Hornsby, Faison's son Sonny, Ava Jerome, and Johnny Zacchara hold Robin Scorpio-Drake against her will at Crichton-Clark (aka General Hospital's rival) to keep her away from Port Charles, Sonny, her friends and family Nov 2015-December 22, 2015 *Covered up his role in The Jason Morgan Conspiracy 2017 *Burned a paper that said who the real Jason was 13, 2017 *Broke Carly Corinthos out of Ferncliff along with Jason Morgan right where his biological mother Heather Webber was at 30, 2018 *Pulled the fire alarm at the courthouse in order to interrupt Dr. Bensch's trial 10, 2018 Health and Vitals *Cursed under the spirit of Helena Cassadine 19, 2016; shown from Feb 23-24, 2016 *Fell temporarily unconscious and had a large, heavy object fallen on him after the earthquake one month after the deaths of Cesar Faison and Nathan West 5, 2018 *Held captive in a holding cell by Jim Harvey and his men (along with Drew) in revenge for Faison 14-21, 2018 *Had Drew's memories transferred onto him by Arthur Cabot under Shiloh's orders 8-9, 2019; revealed to have worked on Aug 12, 2019 *Conditioned into believing that he is Drew 12, 2019-Dec 17, 2019 *Had his memory reversal process tampered with by Peter 10, 2019 Relationships |-|Family= *Christina Baldwin - Franco's adoptive paternal half-sister *Scott Baldwin - Franco's father *Serena Baldwin - Franco's paternal half-sister *Hayden Barnes - Franco's sister-in-law *Naomi Dreyfus - Franco's mother-in-law *Violet Finn - Franco's niece by marriage to Elizabeth *Audrey Hardy - Franco's step-grandmother-in-law *Logan Hayes - Franco's paternal half-brother (deceased) *Aiden Webber - Franco's stepson *Cameron Webber - Franco's stepson *Elizabeth Webber - Franco's wife *Heather Webber - Franco's mother *Jake Webber - Franco's stepson *Jeff Webber - Franco's father-in-law *Steven Webber - Franco's maternal half-brother (incarcerated) *Karen Wexler - Franco's paternal half-sister (deceased) |-|Friends= *Leah Adams - Franco's friend and former enemy *Diego Alcazar - (deceased) *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Raymond Berlin - Hayden's legal father, his mother Heather's former accomplice and male counterpart *Drew Cain *Joseph Campbell - Former District Attorney *Naomi Carson *Harrison Chase *Lucy Coe *Kevin Collins - Franco's current psychiatrist *Baxter Corbin *Jessica Cruz - aka Green Lantern *Emma Drake *Amy Driscoll *Felix DuBois *Carol Ferris - aka Star Sapphire *Barbara Gordon - aka Batgirl *Stella Henry - Franco's co-worker and Curtis' aunt *James Horowitz *Poison Ivy *Epiphany Johnson - Franco's friend and former enemy *Hal Jordan - aka Green Lantern *Molly Lansing-Davis *Andre Maddox - Franco's former psychiatrist *Diane Miller - Franco's former lawyer *Kim Nero *Liesl Obrecht - Former General Hospital Chief of Staff (incarcerated) *Ronald Pierce *Diana Prince - aka Wonder Woman *Zoe Raleigh *Terry Randolph *Coleman Ratcliffe *Natalie Rawles *Nina Reeves *Horace Sanchez *Deanna Sirtis *Willow Tait *Clyde Thompson *David Walters *Mary Wells - Franco's friend, former enemy, and co-worker at Genera Hospital. *Anthony Zacchara - (deceased) *Zatanna Zatara |-|Enemies= *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh *Seth Baker *Arthur Cabot - Shiloh's accomplice *Helena Cassadine - (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine *Ryan Chamberlain *Linda Chu - Current Chief of Staff at General Hospital *Sonny Corinthos *Alexis Davis - Former District Attorney *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Pres Floyd - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Russell Ford - Former General Hospital Chief of Staff (deceased) *Jim Harvey - (deceased) *Mary Pat Ingles - His mother Heather's accomplice *Jerry Jacks - Franco's former boss (incarcerated) *Olivia Jerome *Stan Johnson - Epiphany's only son (deceased) *Daisy Kwan *Ric Lansing - Sonny's half-brother and former District Attorney *Kurt Lazarus - His mother Heather's accomplice *Janice Lomax - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Siobhan McKenna - (deceased) *Harmony Miller - Diane's possible daughter or sister *Delores Padilla *Jared Preston, Jr. - Hayden's ex-husband *Ned Quartermaine *Winston Rudge *James Scorpio *Mac Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Robin Scorpio-Drake - Sonny's longtime best friend *Luke Spencer *Rupert Watson - His mother Heather's accomplice and Epiphany's male counterpart Category:Males Category:Artists Category:Serial killers Category:Terrorists Category:Baldwin family Category:Americans Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters created by Elizabeth Korte Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:General Hospital staff members Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:2020s